The Winning Bid
by Lovelivefics
Summary: Mari didn't expect to come here empty handed, yet when she saw Dia, she knew. No matter the cost, Dia would be hers. She just didn't expect Dia to put up a fight, much to her annoyance.


The finest things in the world were of one of many luxuries Mari enjoyed, one she'd love to show, wearing expensive jewelry and necklaces and diamond earrings.

Most days Mari found her luxury to be one of many mundane. At times, useless. Perhaps that was how she found the underground black markets, even creating one of her own. With an unlimited wealth of her own, it was incredibly easy to do so.

The black market wasn't one of Mari's expensive taste but she had made sure to frequent the area in case she found something she liked. It was no mere coincidence the other businessmen barred their eyes on her, the Ohara family was one of the many sponsors hosting the audition tonight and the young heir was there to oversee the many transactions. Granted, many illegal activities partook but the auction was more of a hushed event and private invitations were sent out only to the eligible.

Sex slaves were often held and young girls rallied on stage while the bidding wars began.

This time a girl donning a gothic dress marveled with black feathered wings was by the far the highest bid of the night. Too bad, she was blindfolded. The black cage surrounding her truly added to the effect of a fallen angel.

"2 million."

Mari scanned the booths until a hand raised, the onlookers gasping at the voice. It was no surprise her acquaintance choose such an extravagant way to bid. She ushered to the stage, taking the girl by her collar, disappearing behind the velvet curtains.

"How boring..." Mari said, taking a sip of wine. The glass swirled in her hand while she stared idly on the spotlight. The next show seemed to be the center of attention as specters whispered among themselves, the words mingling in Mari's ears.

The speaker clapped his hands and whirled to his side, showcasing the next bid.

What Mari saw next captured her attention. The girl, probably no younger than her, handcuffed and glaring at the audience was a sight to behold. She angrily spat out curses, hoping to escape from her shackles. The birdcage surrounding her added to the effect, creating an alumni atmosphere. A shiver ran down Mari's spine and she held her hand across her chest, a silver string of laughter spilling beneath her lips.

Who knew today was her lucky day?

Mari knew she had to take the prize before her. So she raised her hand, waving the banner up and jousting. "Ten million." She chilled. The audience was instantly quiet, only a hushed whisper from the crown beneath her.

"Ten million going once, twice, and sold to Ohara!" the speaker announced.

It was at that moment the girl's gaze directed to Mari, boring daggers at her with such vigor it drove Mari nuts. Licking her lips, she leaped from her cushion seat and paced near the front balcony of her booth. What adventures would the girl give to Mari? She couldn't wait to find out.

As the girl was being led behind the curtain, Mari giggled as she finally came face to face with her. She had already paid the amount in total and was granted access to her belonging, private time alone backstage.

Mari smiled, watching the girl in shackled stare back. "So what's your name?"

"Dia Kurosawa." She whispered.

"Dia, hm?" Her name even rolled off lovely on her tongue. "You don't speak much, do you? She inquired.

"I guess so." She stated, looking at the floor.

Humming, Mari took a step toward, forcing the girl to back against the hit the wall.

"Let me have a taste," Mari muttered, lifting Dia's chin and leaning down to take a bit. Her tongue slide across the soft skin as Mari pulled the front of Dia's kimono down, biting and nipping at her chest and collarbone.

Groans spilling the backstage of the area urging Mari on further, exciting her more.

She slammed her hand near the side if Dia's head, smirking. "You're coming home with me," Mari ushered. *No complaints."

Dua didn't say a word as instructed the whole ride home. She'd only stared lifelessly out the car window, while Mari watched her face. The girl truly had a beauty of her own, Mari would give her that.

Crossing her legs over her knees, Mari shifted in her seat, admiring the neat handiwork she had done. There, Dia was standing in the corner of her bedroom, her feet planted on the red carpet. Mari hummed idly, tapping her finger on her thigh; raking her eyes down Dia's body flawlessly.

She gestured Dia to come forward, clicking her tongue when Dia stepped near her, confused about what to do next. "Sit on my lap," Mari said, patting her lap.

Dia looked around sheepishly, obviously uncomfortable with Mari's instruction. "I um…" she darted her eyes to Mari's lap, gulping; her shackles still connected to her wrists.

"Come now," Mari chirped.

The blonde didn't seem to take no for an answer so Dia sat between Mari's lap, her hand snaking to Mari's neck as she attempted to undress Mari's before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I can do it myself. More importantly," her fingers traveled to Dia's slender back, as Mari pulled Dia close. "What don't we have a little fun, eh?" Forcing Dia to her level, Mari glanced at Dia's neck flared with hickeys, and bruises she made. Placing a small kiss on her collarbone, Mari Snickers lightly and twirls her hair around her finger timidly.

Tugging on Dia's dress, she worked her way beneath her tattered dress, groping whatever her hand landed on. "W-wait-" Dia protested, trying to work her way from Mari's touch. A whimper escaped her lips when Mari's tongue slide across her skin, drawing out grunted moans.

Mari chuckled softly at Dia's neck, pressing her lips to her skin and whispering. "You may address me as Mistress," she muttered. "Under no obligation are you to say my name, understood?" she bit down hard on Dia's skin to emphasize her point, smirking widely again Dia's skin.

"Y-yes Mistress," Dia said.

"Excellent. Now, how about showing me what's underneath that flimsy dress you're wearing?" Mari says, pulling down Dia's outfit as she yelped. Her skin was creamy smooth along Mari's fingers, soft and velvet red coated with black and blue bruises. The very color reflected in Mari's eyes sent a shiver down Dia's spine as her hand traced back and forth agonizingly slow. "Beautiful…" Mari whispered, licking her lips.

Each and every movement Dia made, haunted Mari. She wanted to feel that burning passion and take what Dia had left; strip her down and take it all.

"Give me what I want, Dia." Grinning, Mari yanked Dia towards her, slamming her lips against Dia and whispering. "You're mine now, Dia. Don't even think about _escaping_."


End file.
